


School Uniform

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Awkwardness, Complete, F/M, Future, Kind of a high T, Married Couple, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Same Timeline as The Nagikae Series and Endurance, Trauma, Where the Akabane and the Shiota children appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: All Akabane Karma and Akabane Manami wanted was some 'alone time', away from all their hectic schedules...





	School Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Konnichiwa, Megumiai30 here! Here with a new fanfic. This was an idea that I conceived back a while back and wrote in advance but held it off until I could complete 'Endurance', since that story was the story that I used to introduce the couples and their children. But that doesn't mean you can't read this story if you haven't read 'Endurance'. 
> 
> Just as a disclaimer, this is kind of a mid-T rating, since Karma and Okuda will be in some what compromising situations.(Of course it's rated T, so don't worry! :D)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

School Uniform:

“Karma-kun…” Okuda breathed out.

“Manami…” Karma replied, breathless from the kiss that they had just shared. 

“Karma-kun, what if someone sees us doing it? That..” She said in a panicked voice until he shushed her. 

“Shh… There’s no one home, and we won’t be expecting anyone to come for a little while, Manami-chan...We’re all alone…” Karma grinned in his usual way, only this time he was looking at her with desire. 

Well, that would be plausible since they hadn’t had alone time like this in a while because of their busy schedules. 

Okuda touched the hand that Karma was using to caress her cheek and with a smile, undid his school tie. He in return grinned widely, ever so happy that she was following his lead. He reached for her lips and she happily obliged, giving in to his antics. After all, they were ranked third and fifth respectively on Bitch-sensei’s kiss rank, and as such they were pretty skilled in that area. 

Once they had reached a deep level of kissing, Karma started to undo the ribbon of her uniform that she wore off, followed by her button-up blouse along with her school dress. She, thinking it was unfair only for her to be undressed, carefully and with precision undid his tie entirely, took off his jacket and reached for his dress shirt. 

He stopped her right then and there. “Manami…” He panted her name, and she was in no good shape either. 

“Yes, Karma-kun?” She managed to pant out herself, recovering from the breath consuming kiss that they had just engaged in. 

“I don’t think this is a place to… you know…” He trailed off playfully. 

She, used to his antics nodded and smirked, “Well then, where did you have in mind Karma-kun?” 

He chuckled, “The bedroom… If that’s fine with you.” 

She giggled, “Of course, could you lead the way?” 

He grinned, “But of course, but keep it quiet in there. There is a possibility that someone might come home.” 

She nodded vigorously. She had been real busy with things, and this was what you might call rest. She held out her hand and he took it, leading her to the bedroom. She giggled, and after they reached the door, they reached in for a sweet kiss until they heard the sound of a password being punched in, and locks turning. They were so shocked that they were glued to the spot. They watched as a red haired, golden eyed girl came in while talking on the phone, “Um-hum! I’d love to, but unfortunately, I have studying to do… Sorry! Yeah well then see you, Juri-neechan! Have fun with niichan!” She hung up with a smile, and headed in to find the surprise of a lifetime.

Fourteen year old Akabane Ai, the twin daughter of Akabane Karma and Akabane Manami had come home, expecting her parents to be sitting on the sofa, welcoming her back home. Instead, she found her parents in the most compromising way possible, in their old school uniforms?! Or rather, what was left of it? 

She idly thought, ‘They look pretty young. I mean even at forty-two years of age, they look like they’re in high- Wait! Wait! That’s not what…I just have to stop thinking right now…’

Okuda was the first one to recover from the shock, “Oh hey, sweetie, you’re home early.” 

Ai nodded slowly, caught between shock and disgust, “Hey mama, Club activities ended early today because the science teacher said he had to go somewhere…” 

The mother and daughter nodded. Then the three of them stood there awkward at the whole situation that had occurred in front of their eyes. 

Karma asked, “So… Where’s Makoto and Haru-chan?”

Makoto was the Akabanes’ first son, and Haru-chan, whose full name is Haruhi was Ai’s twin sister. 

“Well, niichan said that he was going to spend the night at Uncle Nagisa’s and Aunt Akari’s place so he could work with Nobu-kun on that project, and Haru told me that she’s staying at Aunt Yada’s and Uncle Justice’s place to have a sleepover with Mai-chan…”

“I see, and you?” The question was simply Karma’s meek attempt to return everything to ‘normality’. 

“Me?” She laughed softly with nervousness wrapped around it. 

The husband and wife nodded. 

She laughed similarly and in secret started to call Juri. She answered, “Well, Juri-neechan was asking me if I would spend the night at her place with niichan, but I turned her down to study for Monday’s test…At home..” She unintentionally emphasized that part to the chagrin of her parents. She heard a voice coming from the other end of her phone, “Hello?” 

“Hey Juri-neechan?” She answered her phone while still staring at her parents’ current state of clothing, her father staring at her with the exact same eyes as she had and her mother staring through her glasses. 

“Yeah, what up Ai-chan?” 

“Well, I changed my mind. Can I stay at your place so we can have a slumber party, you know a girl’s night together?” She asked innocently enough as she was in slow motion, walking back towards the door. 

“Sure!” Juri cheered but then asked, “What brought on the change? You just said that you were going to study for the test.” 

She giggled, “Well there was somewhat of a situation going on in my house-“ Karma and Okuda blushed. 

“-And I decided to crash at your place. Is that okay?” She finished as she opened the door. 

“You bet! So see you in a little while?” 

“Yeah! And I promise you’ll see me much more faster than usual.”

“Wait, what does-“

“See you!” Ai fake cheered, and in a moment she slammed the door behind her. 

The Akabane couple were flabbergasted. They soon recovered and franticly changed into their regular clothes, the mood between them all but shattered. 

Karma sighed, “Manami-chan, next time let’s double check to make sure the children aren’t coming home..” 

She nodded while hastily putting on her t-shirt and short pants, “Of course!” 

They agreed never to speak of this and if they wanted to, they should rent a room, because even though they were perfectly eligible to engage in such acts as husband and wife, they didn’t want to imprint life lasting traumas into their children’s brains, which they think they did for the second time…. The two settled for cuddling on the sofa after enjoying a nice meal together. Even though it wasn’t fiery, it still was peaceful. Something that they’ve been missing out nowadays. 

“In other words, the Minister of Economics, Trade and Industry Ak-“ Karma was interrupted while he was watching the news by a Line message from his longtime friend, Shiota Nagisa-sensei. 

‘Karma, your beloved daughter and son are here safely with us. Don’t worry.’

Karma smiled, his friend always had a delicate and detailed side to him and he appreciated it very much until…

‘P.S. Should we tell you when the children leave our house so that you and Manami-san can you know, make yourselves formidable? XP’ 

He groaned. His friend was too detailed sometimes and once he showed the message to his wife she blushed in response. 

He didn’t understand it. How can he, the Minister of Economy, Trade, and Industry, who was able to tackle big questions from the opposition meant to trip him be so effected like this? But he knew the answer. It was because he loved his wife dearly that he wanted some….some time with her, combined with the fact that his friend knew how to tease him in ways no one could or know about. He chuckled at his wife, and she laughed at him, leaning into his embrace once he opened his arms. They enjoyed a hug, and some snuggling. 

Even though it wasn’t the fiery, passionate night they wanted, it was something that they were content with and enjoyed. The night went on with its beautiful sight in the sky. 

Omake

The four children were sitting at the Shiotas’ dining table, while Kayano and Nagisa were making them dinner, and the three other children were listening to Akabane Ai’s passionate rant and recollection of the traumatic incident that occurred before her very eyes. She sighed. 

Juri, who was beside her rubbed her back in comfort while Makoto chuckled. He told her, “Hey cheer up. You’re not the only one who had to go through kaasan and tousan’s antics. I went in when they were dressed as Kiki and Tombo. Let me tell you, whenever I watch Kiki’s Delivery Service I still have trouble blocking off my memories of that time.” He shuddered at the memory. 

Nobuto and Juri looked at each other with snug faces until Nagisa came in with the main dish. “What are you all grinning about?” 

“Tousan, can we watch Kiki and Your name. today?” Juri asked innocently. 

The Akabane kids panicked and pleaded, “Please anything but that!”

Akari came in after him and softly scolded her children, “Now kids, Ai-chan and Makoto have gone through a lot. Leave them alone.” 

“Fine…” The Shiota children groaned. 

“By the way, Ai-chan, I sent a Line message to your dad, so don’t worry about it.” 

Ai got up and hugged him as soon as he put down the dish that they were to eat for dinner. “Thanks, Uncle Nagisa…” 

Nagisa patted her on the back, “No big…” 

As the party of six were eating, Nobuto brought up a comment that silenced everything, “Come to think of it, we haven’t caught our parents…you know…” 

“Nobu-kun, think of it as a blessing from Kami-sama. No child wants to…” She shuddered, wanting to rid the memory as soon as possible, while Makoto patted her on the back, knowing that it doesn’t go away that easily. 

When Juri and Nobuto talked about their parents, Kayano looked at Nagisa with a look. Knowing each other for 27 years, and being married for 18 years had its perks: They easily knew what their spouse was saying just by looking at each other. 

‘We’ll have to make sure that no one’s around next time, Akari…’

‘I agree… We got lucky until now, let’s take precautions so that our children don’t have to go through the same fate….’

The Shiota children were oblivious to this fact, due to them being immersed in deep conversation with their friends, and the husband and wife giggled in knowing when they restarted to dig in to their meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I had Karma become the Minister of Economy, Trade, and Industry purely because he got into the bureaucracy as a civil worker of it, and it's not uncommon in Japanese politics for Japanese political parties to recruit fresh members, candidates from it.


End file.
